Brotherly Love
by yunakitty
Summary: Joe just wants to give his brother a little love...is that so wrong? KurtxJoe, yaoi, gay, incest, foul language. It's totally consensual, hot stuff. There's a lot of humor in it too! Hee! Based on the characters from Magical Melody and Save the Homeland.


Author's Note: I do not make any money off these stories, and I do not own the rights to Harvest Moon. This is for entertainment purposes only!

Okay, I've written smut stories about almost all of my fave bachelors from the various HM games, but I had never gotten around to Joe. I had toyed with the idea of a JoexTina story, but all the ideas I had for it were too similar to my LukexAngela story, since it's the same essential pairing - cheerful carpenter dude! Well, I was driving to work today and I had the magnificent idea for a super hot Joe lemon. Unfortunately, it wasn't with Tina. Or any other girl. Yep, not only was it a guy I wanted to pair him with - but his brother! Eeek! Incest! I know it's so wrong; but admit it - these two are totally hot together. I normally can't even consider Kurt, but as a partner for Joe, he was suddenly very interesting to me. This was very fun to write, as I was able to be a little playful with it. I hope no one takes offense to the incest contained within. It's not meant to be gross or sinful. It's just pretend sex between two brothers. Period. And with that, enjoy!

-----------------------

"Joe, cut it out!"

Kurt's voice cut angrily through the work site. His younger brother Joe, always the comedian, or so he thought, was goofing around with some boards instead of working. He currently had one precariously balanced on a saw horse, and was pretending to surf on it. At the sound of his older brother's ever serious voice, he immediately hopped down and scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, Kurt. I was just playing around."

Kurt snorted as he stacked some bricks. "Of course you were. That's all you ever do. But if you hurt yourself doing that..."

Joe gave a goofy grin, lunging forward and embracing his brother's back warmly. "Aw, are you worried about me? That's so sweet." He nuzzled his face playfully into the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt wrestled himself away almost violently. "What are you doing, jerk? And anyway, I'm only worried that you'll get hurt because then I'll have to do even more of your work than I already do." He struggled to hide the blush that was rising up in his face from his brother's intimate touch. Joe just laughed it off, and went back to working.

That evening, they settled down in their beds. Even though they were now adults, they still shared a room. This was because when they moved into their grandfather's carpentry shop to start their apprenticeship, there weren't two rooms available, due to most of the rooms being showrooms for the various furniture that Woody sold. So, the two of them ended up crammed into the same room. Kurt thought that it was ironic that they were always building additions for other townspeople so that they would have plenty of room in their houses, but they didn't even have enough room in their own house to have separate rooms.

The brothers were only a year apart in age, Joe being 18 and Kurt being 19. Their personalities could not be more different. It even made them look physically dissimilar, because Joe was always jumping around with a goofy grin on his face, while Kurt's face was usually drawn up in a pensive scowl. They had they same unruly chestnut colored hair, which Kurt wore pulled back from his face with a sweatband, and Joe wore down, with a starry bandanna tied over it.

Deep down, Kurt loved his brother, but he found himself continually annoyed with Joe's antics. He was so loud and boisterous, and almost excruciatingly cheerful. Kurt liked things quiet and calm, and that was almost impossible with his little brother around.

Like now - Kurt really wanted to just fall asleep, but Joe was still thrashing around, singing and talking to himself; kicking the covers off, then pulling them back on; getting up to get a drink of water, then having to get up not long after to go to the bathroom.

"For the Goddess's sake, Joe, just lay down and go to sleep!" Kurt cried, gnashing his teeth.

Joe moaned. "I can't. I'm all restless and stuff."

"Well, then, jack off or something." As soon as he said it, he regretted it. Joe burst out into laughter.

"You want me to jack off? Really? Why? You wanna watch? You wanna do it for me?" Joe teased him with annoying, stupid questions.

Kurt gritted his teeth. "No, I just want you to do _something _to calm yourself down, so that _I_ can go to sleep!"

Joe laughed. "Uh huh, sure you do." He was silent for a minute. "I always knew you had the hots for me, bro."

Kurt began spluttering angrily. "WHAT?! No! You're full of shit! Shut up!"

Joe was suddenly on him, over him in the bed. "Make me," he teased playfully.

"Cut it out, you retard!" Kurt gasped as Joe's hands came down on him, tickling him. The brothers' bodies pressed together in random ways as Kurt struggled to keep Joe from tickling him.

Before he knew what was happening, Joe was kneeling over him, pulling himself out of his boxers. "Oh, shit. I can't stop now." He pumped furiously at himself, obviously close to exploding. He gave a low cry and then his release burst out all over Kurt's bare thigh.

"Shit! What the fuck! What's wrong with you?" Kurt cried out angrily as he grabbed a wad of tissues and wiped his leg off.

Joe suddenly looked contrite. "I'm sorry, bro, I don't know what came over me." He was still breathing heavily, and he reached out to touch Kurt on the shoulder. "Forgive me?"

Kurt swatted his hand away angrily. "Ugh! Just get out of my bed!"

"I said I'm sorry, Kurt!" Joe continued to whine and beg, and wouldn't budge from Kurt's bed, even though Kurt began to attempt to shove him out.

Kurt finally caved. "All right, fine, I forgive you. Just...don't do anything like that again."

Joe sighed in relief, then suddenly swooped down and pressed his body to his brother's for a hug. Kurt squawked and tried to push him off, because much to his mortification, he had a huge erection. Joe, of course, could feel it pressing against him, and didn't pull out of the hug immediately. He pulled his face back a little, and whispered to his older brother, "Heh...looks like you liked it, bro."

Kurt continued to protest and splutter. "That doesn't mean I liked it! I ... I already had a boner! You didn't do that!"

Joe just gave a crooked grin. "So...you don't want me to do...this?" He quickly reached down, slipping his hand between their bodies and fondling Kurt's erection. Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a needy groan. Joe reached in the gap in the fabric and stroked at his bare flesh. "Just let me finish you off...to return the favor," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Shit," Kurt muttered, but he found that he didn't want to resist what was happening. It felt too good. He knew it was wrong, but it felt so right at the same time. He felt so comfortable with his brother, that he wasn't even embarrassed at the situation they were in.

"Yeah, don't fight it..." Joe murmured, rubbing his body a little against Kurt's as he stroked him. "I wanna hear you come. I love the sound. I've been listening to you jack off for years now...do you know that I had my first orgasm by listening to you?" At this, Kurt could hold back no longer, and gave a strangled cry as he climaxed. Joe stayed with him for a moment, then pulled away to clean up his hand. He leaned in and gave his brother a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Don't you...dare tell anybody about this," Kurt mumbled.

Joe just laughed, then returned to his own bed. He had no intention of sharing that with anyone. It was their little secret.

The next day, Kurt was his usually angsty self at work, maybe even more so. He wouldn't even look at Joe while they worked, and their grandfather actually reprimanded him for it at one point.

"Kurt! Quit acting like a douche and work with your brother!" Woody yelled, and Kurt reddened, scrambling to comply.

"Sorry, Grandpa," he mumbled. Joe just snickered, and Kurt felt like digging a hole and crawling into it.

That night, Kurt continued to not look at or speak to Joe. Joe finally approached him in their room. "Come on, bro, we're cool. Don't worry about it." Kurt, who couldn't shake off his mortification, said nothing, only turned his body away in the bed. "I'm telling you, bro, it's cool," Joe insisted. "We're not hurting anybody."

Kurt buried his face in the pillow, sincerely wishing he was somewhere else. "It's wrong," came his muffled reply.

"Pshh," Joe made a flippant noise. "Big deal. Who cares?"

Kurt flopped on his back. "_I_ care, you retard! I don't want to be getting gay with my own brother! Ugh!" He made a disgusted face and turned away again. He really did feel disgusted with himself, because despite his words, just the memory of the intimacy they had shared the night before was enough to get him hard within seconds.

This little detail did not escape Joe's notice. He eyed Kurt's tented boxers, which Kurt immediately tried to hide by rolling onto his stomach. "I saw it, bro. It's no use pretending. You think I'm sexy."

"I do _not_ think you're sexy!" Kurt protested, and then he yelped when he felt Joe's weight on his back. "Get off of me, you fucking retard!"

Joe just grinned and continued to straddle him, tilting his hips forward and rubbing his own erection against Kurt's back. "Come on, it's no big deal. It's fun. I know you're horny too, so why not?" Kurt remained silent. Joe reached out and rubbed at his back. "It'll feel good. Want me to blow you?"

"Oh fuck," Kurt groaned, almost coming at the idea of it. He knew it was a bad idea, but he was so turned on, he thought he was going to die if he didn't get release, and the idea of his little brother sucking his dick was incredibly erotic, even if it was wrong. "Fine," he grumbled, but secretly, he was very enthusiastic about the idea. Joe moved off of him so that he could turn on his back in the bed, and then moved back forward to tug his boxers down. He wrapped one hand around Kurt's hardness, looking up at him teasingly as he flicked out his tongue. Kurt watched him, his face a conflicted mess of emotions.

"Bro, you can just close your eyes and pretend it's someone else," Joe offered, before engulfing the head of Kurt's cock in his mouth. Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in pleasure, and he threw his head back in ecstasy. But he eventually tipped his head forward once more and watched Joe, because he found himself strangely turned on by watching him do it. He didn't want to pretend it was anyone else.

Joe worked enthusiastically, sucking and licking as he also fondled the length with his hand. Kurt was pretty worked up already, and he reached down, pressing on the back of Joe's star printed bandanna to make him take more. "Oh, mercy...fuck!" he groaned, and then released in the back of Joe's throat.

Joe pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, as Kurt melted into the bed. Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head, and he just lay there, enjoying the afterglow. But Joe was already ready for his turn, and he was pulling his hardness out of his boxers. Before Kurt knew what was happening, Joe had scooted forward on the bed, straddling him across his shoulders. He began bumping his own erection against Kurt's mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kurt sputtered, trying to push Joe away.

"Come on, bro, that's just rude to not give if you're gonna take. You're lame!" Joe resisted being pushed back as he continued to stroke at himself. "Please? Please suck me off?"

Kurt made a sour face. "No! I'm not doing that!"

"Will you let me jack off on your face?"

"WHAT? Hell no!"

Joe pouted, but did not stop the motion of his hand. "Lemme come on your stomach then. Please, bro, I'm close. I gotta do it somewhere." A little reluctantly, Kurt pulled up his shirt and exposed his flat stomach. Within seconds, Joe was giving a little cry and thrusting into his own hand as he released, spurting out hot liquid onto Kurt's abdomen. "Aw, fuck yeah. That was awesome," Joe breathed, falling forward on the bed. He leaned in to Kurt's face to give him a kiss, still breathing hard. Kurt responded by shoving a hand in his face and pushing it away.

"Don't kiss me, retard!" he hissed as Joe continued to try to get a kiss. "You're such a little fag!"

"You're a fag!" Joe retorted. "You just got your dick sucked by a guy!"

"Who was you!" Kurt countered. "It's WAY more gay to suck a dick than to get your dick sucked by a guy!"

Joe laughed, finally getting up to retreat to his own bed as Kurt sulkily wiped his stomach off. "Bro, you're pretty funny." Kurt just grumbled in response, pitching the tissues in the trash.

"Whatever," he muttered, rolling on his side to go to sleep.

The next evening, it was the same song and dance. Joe was ready for some brotherly love, while Kurt was equally ready, but trying to act resistant. Compounding matters was the temperature in the room - it was positively sizzling. The window was open, and a little breeze floated in, offering some relief.

"Why don't we have an air conditioner?" Kurt complained.

"'Cause we live in the middle of nowhere, bro. It's like, medieval times here," Joe responded as he fanned himself with a piece of paper. He was completely naked, sprawled out on his bed without a care in the world. Kurt, on the other hand, was still clothed. His shirt and boxers were drenched in sweat, but he didn't want to remove them for fear of what Joe would try to do.

As if on cue, Joe walked over to his bed, his erection standing out from his body. "Hey, look what I've got," he announced proudly.

Kurt snorted. "So what? I have one of those, too."

Even though Kurt had meant just a penis in general, Joe took it for what it was worth. "You got a boner too? Lemme see!" He scrambled into Kurt's bed, trying to tug down his boxers. Kurt squirmed and tried to push him away.

"Stop it, retard! Why have you got to be so gay all the time? Ugh!" He finally gave up, because shamefully, his younger brother was much stronger than him. Joe tugged his boxers off, and as a result of being turned on by the struggle, Kurt had an erection.

"You like it," Joe murmured, moving his head down to lick at Kurt's twitching, needy length. Kurt shuddered and fought back a moan.

"Fuck you," he groaned at his brother, not wanting to give into his carnal desires, but unable to resist.

"Oh, you wanna?" Joe asked, his eyes glimmering up at Kurt. "You can if you want to."

Kurt looked totally confused. "Can do what if I want to?"

Joe grinned. "Fuck me." He ran his tongue teasingly up and down Kurt's length. "In the ass," he added rather unnecessarily.

Kurt groaned, rolling his eyes back in his head and grabbing at the sheets. "Goddess help me," he pleaded, as he lustily contemplated the offer.

"It'll feel so good," Joe assured him, between mouthfuls of his cock.

Kurt knew that he should say no, but every fiber of his being was screaming **yes**. _Well, fuck it_, he figured. _We've gone this far. Why not?_

Joe removed his mouth to speak. "But, if I let you fuck me, you gotta let me fuck you too."

"No way!" Kurt spat. Joe immediately stood up, leaving his still wet cock unsatisfied.

"Fine, bro, if that's how you want it. Guess I'll just go to sleep." Joe smirked a little, getting into his own bed.

Kurt, who was very worked up from what Joe had done so far and also the idea of getting to penetrate him, couldn't stop there. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but he stood up, walking over to Joe's bed. He threw the covers aside, then got in and pressed his body up to Joe's back. "Please. Please let me fuck you. I want it so bad," he begged, holding his cock and rubbing it in between Joe's ass.

Joe groaned with pleasure, but still insisted, "Only if I get to fuck you afterwards."

"Shit..." Kurt murmured. Then it popped up in his head that he could just back out after he got what he wanted. "Uh, okay," he finally said. "Just please, please..." He pressed the head of his cock against Joe's entrance as he spoke, to show his need.

"Wait, bro, not like that!" Joe pulled away briefly to get a bottle of lube out of the drawer. He poured some in his hand and slicked down Kurt's cock. Kurt groaned with desire at the feeling of his brother putting the slippery substance all over him, and he trembled. He pushed Joe onto his stomach and spread him with his hands, then penetrated him. It went in halfway with the first thrust, and Joe mewed and squirmed underneath him.

"Oh, Goddess, it feels so good," Kurt groaned, as he pressed in even further. He gave a few hard thrusts, then let out a series of gasps as he released, shooting deep inside of his brother. He collapsed in pleasure onto Joe's back, panting heavily.

"Gee, that was quick," Joe teased from underneath him.

"Shut up," Kurt muttered. He withdrew, then it hit him that it was his turn. Or so Joe thought. Joe had already flipped over and was already slicking down his own cock, which Kurt eyed with some trepidation. Was his brother's dick always that massive? Or did it just seem that way because he was thinking about how it could fit up his ass?

Kurt backed away towards his own bed, hoping in vain that Joe would get the message that he wasn't going to reciprocate, but to his chagrin, Joe followed him. "Get on your hands and knees, bro," he instructed.

"I changed my mind," Kurt stammered, falling clumsily onto his bed.

"No mind changing!" Joe whined. "I knew you were going to back out, you big jerk!"

"Then why'd you let me do it?" Kurt asked.

"'Cause it felt good," Joe grinned. "It does, it feels really good, bro. You'll like it, I swear."

Kurt shook his head vehemently. "I don't want to," he protested.

Joe sighed in defeat. "Fine, I can't force you." He wiggled his hips at Kurt. "Suck me off instead?"

Kurt balked. "But you've got that greasy stuff all over your dick! I'm not licking that stuff!"

"So, let me fuck you in the ass!" Joe grinned as he took himself in hand.

Kurt spluttered. "Wait, how did we get back to this?" He faltered for a moment, then finally turned and flopped face down on his bed. "Fine, you big retard! Just do it!"

Joe pouted. "I don't want you being all like that," he protested. "I want you to want it too."

"I want it too," Kurt deadpanned. "Now, stick it in and get it over with."

Joe rolled his eyes, then mounted his brother. "Aw, fuck, this is going to be so sweet!" he whispered, bringing his body close to Kurt's. "Bro, I've wanted to do this for a long time," he breathed in Kurt's ear as he pressed the head of his cock up against his entrance. Kurt took a deep breath and tried to relax, as Joe pushed relentlessly against him. "Ohhh, let me in," Joe groaned. "I wanna fuck you."

Finally, Joe's cock slipped inside, but only about an inch. Kurt huffed and squirmed. "Take it out! It sucks! I don't like it!"

Joe pleaded with him. "Just a little bit more. It'll start feeling good, I promise!" Kurt sighed, but let him keep going. "Oh, yeah...doesn't that feel nice?" He continued pushing himself inside, until he was buried to the hilt. "I'm completely inside of you, bro." He began to pump in and out.

Kurt initially tried to act like he was extremely put out by the whole thing, but he began to feel sensations inside himself that were very pleasurable. He couldn't fight his moans of pleasure. "Yeah, you like it, don't ya?" Joe asked, thrusting a little harder. "Uhhh, you're so tight. Damn." He began to breathe heavily, and make little grunting noises as he reached the peak. "Oh, fuck, this is it. I'm gonna come," he announced. He gave a low, throaty groan as he released.

He then collapsed down onto Kurt, slipping his hands underneath his chest. "See, wasn't that awesome?" he asked, nuzzling his face into Kurt's back.

"I guess," Kurt admitted, begrudgingly.

Joe pulled out and stood up. "Thanks, bro." He turned around as Kurt started making disgusted noises. "What's wrong?"

"Your...smut juice is running out of my ass! Gross!" Kurt hissed, totally revolted. Joe just laughed and threw him some tissues.

"You gotta lighten up, bro. Always so serious." He leaned over Kurt, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Guess I'll have to keep fucking you until you loosen up," he teased.

"Retard!" Kurt scoffed, but he couldn't fight back a little smile.


End file.
